Trixi Alixander
Her Sublime and Resplendent Highness Princess Trixi Alixander [she/her] of the Land of Ix is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Zixi, Witch-Queen of the Land of Ix and titular character of the novel Queen Zixi of Ix, written by American author L. Frank Baum. She is a Freedom Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement. Formerly in line for her mother’s partly antagonistic role, Trixi is an aspiring starlet who jumpstarted her Ever After film career by shirking destiny and the throne altogether, identifying as a Rebel. A dramatic and vainglorious personage, some might say she fulfills the part of wicked witch, but in secret she’s troubled by more than a few insecurities. None, however, that aren’t outweighed by a strong sense of determination and ambition, not to mention an uncompromising crave to make something of herself by herself for herself. 'Character' 'Personality' When “sublime” and “resplendent” are part of your royal title, you really can’t help but develop an ego. And if honesty is at play here, Trixi displays her own vanity as clearly as any mirror reflects an image. She has a sensational presence others take notice of, and having more than a healthy sense of self-awareness, most of this is by design. Whether on camera or behind-the-scenes, her every action, reaction, and phrase is seemingly exaggerated for dramatic effect. All of Ever After High is Trixi’s stage, and she’ll be a black cat’s aunt if she’s ever to tone things down. Just the mere request of this can and will get her huffy and launch her into what many would call her “diva setting”, which also happens to be somewhat of a default. Devoted foremost to herself, Trixi comes across as utterly self-involved, not to mention self-defined. Garden-variety success isn’t enough for this ambitious witch. She’s determined to make her own way, and would rather fail on her own shortcomings than obtain her dreams by any other means. Trixi’s career is her most precious entity, and she would never consider it being handed to her; her royal status must not be a factor. Rebel-inclined tendencies aside, Trixi shares an unfortunate number of traits with her role, and when it comes to the sharing of anything, she is prone to taking more than her fair share. Worse still, she’s keen on the “borrowing” of her familiars’ items for her own use, and doesn't comprehend the concept of returning in a timely manner, if at all. Oftentimes, asking is not involved as well. Though most put up with this in fear of the receiving ends of various curses, it’s an irritating behavior that drives most others to keep things out of sight when this certain someone is present. Though her vainglorious attitude might imply otherwise, Trixi isn’t solely attentive to herself, and is in fact a pro at detecting the motivation of others, as if in character study. In Hollywood terms, she can read people like a script, and has a shrewd knack for knowing and predicting how certain circumstances will occur and how those involved will respond to them. It’s almost frightening, and if it weren’t for her sheer aversion to paying attention to the issues at hand, she might be able to use it to her advantage. It may be a tad bit ironic seeing as she is a witch, but then again an actress just as well, Trixi is superstitious to the max. The circumstances are irrelevant; she’ll take any and all precautions to ensure no misfortune of any sort comes her way. Yet another reason some might pay attention to her, those around her can only take note at her eccentric and obvious methods of deflecting so-called “bad energies”. It’s during these rituals that she’s at her least calculated, and any interruptions will likely result in a curse inflicted upon whoever dares to take them away from her. For all her aspirations, Trixi has one unfortunate quality that comes close to keeping her from accomplishing what she’s really capable of. Her bouts of denial can’t change the fact that she’s insecure, and all too often compares herself to the already-successful and accomplished. It just sort of happens, and while she puts her acting chops to use by appearing as if she’s entirely pleased by where and who she is, truth is she thinks she should already be on to bigger and better things. All this taken into account, though, Trixi is more than capable of ensuring her own path to the lifestyle and renown she desires, and once she figures something needs to be done, she’s an unstoppable force of resolution, regality, and magic. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Acting' 'Film Studies' 'Witchcraft' 'Appearance' Due to her special brand of appearance-altering witchcraft, Trixi possesses many forms, each of her own design. However, the majority of them are modelled after film icons of the past, causing her to appear a fair few years older than she actually is. Her most common and preferred look is inspired by Hedy Lamarr. In line with her muse, she has black hair styled in a curly vintage shoulder-length bob, a pointed face-shape with high cheekbones and a prominent chin, and a curvaceous build. Her eyes, however, remain a deep black color and her skin has a brown complexion. A couple of her secondary looks retain her general shape, size, and skin-tone, but are based off of Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn, respectively, with the first featuring another curly shoulder-length bob (platinum blonde this time), and the other displaying a straight brown ponytail with hazel eyes. To accommodate her ever-changing physical traits, Trixi stays neutral with a black and white color scheme, and all her outfits use mirror/shard motifs, along with various witchcraft insignia, and symbols such as spiders, potions, and black cats are also used. In addition, she also wears Hollywood-inspired decorations like film strips, stars, and diamonds. Also commonly incorporated are fishnets and wide-brimmed hats, and Trixi wouldn’t be caught dead without her black boots. 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale - Queen Zixi of Ix' 'How It Goes' Main Article: Queen Zixi of Ix Full Text: Queen Zixi of Ix On the night of a full moon, the fairies ruled by Queen Lulea are dancing in the Forest of Burzee. Lulea calls a halt to it, for "one may grow weary even of merrymaking". To divert themselves, another fairy recommends that they make something they can imbue with fairy magic. After several ideas are considered and rejected, the fairies decide to make a magic cloak that can grant its wearer one wish. The fairy who proposed it, Espa, and Queen Lulea agree that such a cloak will benefit mortals greatly. However, its wish-granting power cannot be used if the cloak is stolen from its previous wearer. After the fairies finish the golden cloak, Ereol arrives from the kingdom of Noland whose king has just died. On the advice of the Man in the Moon, Ereol is dispatched to Noland to give the magic cloak to the first unhappy person she meets. Meanwhile, Noland's five high counselors assemble in the capital city of Nole and refuse to allow the valet Jikki to ring the bell that indicates the king has died until they decide how to choose his successor. Retrieving the book of the law of Noland (to be used only when the king is unavailable, for the king's will is law in Noland), the counselors learn that the forty-seventh person to pass through Nole's eastern gate at sunrise is to be declared king or queen. The next day, the five counselors assemble at the eastern gate and count off the procession entering Nole. Number forty-seven turns out to be Timothy (who everyone calls "Bud"), the orphaned son of a ferryman who, with his sister Meg (nicknamed "Fluff"), is entering town with their stern Aunt Rivette, a laundress for the city of Nole. Along the way from their house to Nole, Ereol meets Fluff and gives her the magic cloak due to her unhappiness at Bud's ill-treatment by Rivette. The power of the cloak is first seen when Fluff wishes she could be happy again, and she becomes so. Bud—now King Bud—is welcomed by the high counselors and the people of Nole as their new king. His sister Fluff becomes Princess Fluff, and they take residence in the royal palace. Aunt Rivette is relegated to an upper room of the palace. While Bud and Fluff glory in their new positions of authority and their possessions, Aunt Rivette wants to spread the news of her good fortune to her friends. She asks Fluff if she can wear her cloak, and she becomes so tired walking that she wishes she could fly. Two wings sprout from Aunt Rivette's back, causing her to panic at first, but she soon becomes very adept at using them. On its way back to the Princess, the cloak passes through the hands of the king's counselors and the king's valet, each of whom have their wishes immediately granted. The minstrel Quavo crosses from Noland over a steep mountain range into the land of Ix, whose witch-queen ruler Zixi learns of the magic cloak and seeks to use it to make her reflection in a mirror as beautiful as she has made herself. Zixi is 683 years old, but her magic has allowed her to appear sixteen for a long time; however, the queen's reflection appears as old as she truly is. Believing that Princess Fluff would not simply give her the cloak to use since Ix and Noland aren't on speaking terms, Queen Zixi disguises herself and opens a school for witchery in Noland. Princess Fluff arrives as one of the pupils in her second-best cloak; Zixi is discovered to be a would-be thief when she demands the Princess wear the other, magic cloak. Next, Zixi leads the royal army of Ix to conquer Noland, but the counselors use their wish-granted abilities to repel the invaders back across the mountains. Zixi disguises herself again and arrives at the royal palace of Noland to be hired as a serving maid to Princess Fluff. When she is alone in the Princess' chamber, Zixi summons imps to make a replica of the magic cloak and replace the Princess' magic cloak with that one. She is not caught in the theft, but when Zixi tries to use the cloak herself, its power fails because she stole it. Believing that its power is gone, Zixi leaves the cloak in the forest. The queen of Ix is sorrowful until she realizes through encounters with an alligator that wants to climb a tree, an owl that wants to swim like a fish, and a girl who wants to be a man, that she has been foolish to be unhappy with her lot. The Roly-Rogues live on a high plateau above Noland and Ix. When one of the ball-shaped people accidentally bounces into Noland and views the city of Nole, they decide to conquer Noland in preference to constantly fighting among themselves. Even with their wish-granted abilities (the general wished himself ten feet tall, the lord high executioner wished for stretching arms, etc.), King Bud's counselors and Nole are soon overwhelmed by the invaders. King Bud, Princess Fluff, Aunt Rivette, and lord high steward Tallydab (who wished for his dog Ruffles to talk) escape and plan to retrieve the magic cloak which they believe is in the palace. Aunt Rivette carries Bud and Fluff to the palace and they battle past the Roly-Rogues, but when Bud puts on the cloak (since he hadn't made his wish yet; he was saving it) and wishes the Roly-Rogues away, nothing happens. Caught aback, Aunt Rivette takes her niece and nephew in flight with her to Ix on the opposite side of the mountain range that the Roly-Rogues came from. Welcomed by Queen Zixi, who confesses that she stole the real magic cloak, Princess Fluff promises that she will let her use it after the Roly-Rogues are defeated. When they arrive where Zixi had left the cloak in the forest, it's gone and the party mounts a search to find it. Along the way, Zixi notes that the alligator, owl, and girl have become satisfied with who each of them are. The cloak was found by Edi, a shepherd who took it to Dame Dingle, a local seamstress. The seamstress reveals that she cut the cloak in half, used one half, and gave the other away. Zixi, Bud, Fluff, Rivette, Tallydab, and Ruffles track down the remaining pieces of the cloak, but one of them cannot be retrieved because the woman who had it sewed it into a necktie for her seaman son, and he won't be back home for a year. Without the complete cloak, Bud can't wish the Roly-Rogues away. Queen Zixi uses the contents of a Silver Vial mixed in with their soup to defeat the Roly-Rogues. They're put to sleep for ten hours in which time Zixi and her army tie the tucked-in creatures up (when they sleep or roll, the Roly-Rogues retract their heads, arms, and feet) and send them all bobbing in the river on the Ix side of the mountain range. King Bud and his allies retake Nole, and the lands of Noland and Ix declare lasting friendship between them. Later that year, the sailor whose necktie had the last piece of the magic cloak returns home and presents a necktie similar in appearance to King Bud, for he'd lost the other one at sea. Enraged, King Bud is about to have the sailor and his mother put in prison when Queen Lulea of the fairies appears to take the cloak away because it has caused so much trouble. She undoes the foolish wishes that the cloak granted, allowing the wiser ones to remain, and graciously allows Bud to use the cloak for one last wish: "that I may become the best king that Noland has ever had!" Lulea will not grant Zixi's wish to see her own beauty, because the fairies do not approve of those who practice witchcraft. Queen Zixi returns to her kingdom, to rule it with kindness and justice—but, with her wish unfulfilled, must always beware of a mirror. 'How Trixie Comes Into It' After the retelling and its respective Happily-Ever-Afters, Zixi sought to procreate an heir for the story. Finding a suitor was simple enough, given her radiant (if not somewhat deceiving) appearance, as well as her queendom’s rather lax attitude towards social class in general. So in The End, she settled for a handsome but common marble lapidary, formerly one of many tasked to care for the royal palace’s integrity. A wedding occurred, and Trixi joined her family soon after, though she was born a prince at the time. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' While certainly fond of of her royal lineage, Trixi is an artist, a performer at heart and, frankly, dislikes the responsibilities tied to being head-of-state. Therefore, she abdicated the throne, effectively distancing herself from destiny to focus on her film career alone. This action was certainly met with quite the controversy back in Ix, and was broadcasted to the neighboring fairylands and even as far as the realms of Ever After (including Snow White's queendom and America alike). However, as Trixi would say, “All publicity is good publicity”, and free of her royal duties, she intends to follow this path, for better or for worse. 'Parallels' *Trixi is an actress - Zixi, in the first half of the story, uses her witchcraft to take on several different forms and identities as methods to steal the Magic Cloak, essentially "acting the parts" *Trixi is selfish and tunnel-visioned, each defining personality traits - Zixi all but abandons her royal duties to pursue the Cloak *Trixi is burdened with the unfortunate tendency to borrow others’ possessions without explicitly asking permission to do so - Zixi has several attempts of cape larceny in the story *Trixi is insistent on accomplishing tasks independently - Zixi has a complete and total willingness to not only steal the cloak herself, but to also lead her queendom into battle in-''person'' *Trixi’s full royal title is a variation of Zixi’s from The Road to Oz: “Her Sublime and Resplendent Majesty Queen Zixi of Ix!” 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Mother - Elixabeth Alixander' If Trixi’s unfortunate haughtiness is partly a result of her title, then she had to have inherited this attitude straight from her own mother; the Sublime and Resplendent Queen Zixi of Ix herself. An immensely powerful woman “wise beyond her ears”, as her daughter used to put it, Zixi commands whole armies and puts her queendom well on the map. Though a strong figure to have as a parent, her preoccupation with the affairs of state has left her daughter feeling somewhat disregarded; a possible partial origin to Trixi’s disinterest in the throne. Despite this bitterness, Zixi did not feel anything was out of place within her own family’s dynamic, even when her daughter begged to attend Ever After High in favor of Hurrydole Prep, and thus was caught by initial shock and a feeling of betrayal over her daughter’s declaration of rebellion. This, however, eventually subsided mostly in favor of guilt, and Zixi now feels she has failed her heir. Trixi, too, feels she was too harsh in how she handled things, but as stubborn and prideful as her mother, neither feels particularly inclined to be the one to apologize. Since then, their conversations have largely consisted of a series of curt and formal exchanges, and both secretly hope a third party will become involved to end the tedious nature of their current relationship. Even after all this, though, if either was asked their opinion on the other, they would speak nothing but truthful praise. They do respect and love each other, in The End. 'Father - Ixion Alixander' 'Friends' 'Veronicat Pawsten' 'Acquaintances' Edelle Winter 'Enemies' 'Romance' 'Adelaide Medison' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'Groups' 'The Mean Queens' 'Pet' During the Animal Calling, Trixi summoned an exotic male black panther, thereafter named Lamarr. A sensational-looking creature, he’s really as much of a kitten as any witch’s black cat. Though that doesn’t stop Trixi from parading him around where she feels like, and she’s taken to adorning him with various rhinestone-studded collars. 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *In real-world terms, Trixi would hail from Mexico City, Mexico *Aside from Hedy Lamarr, Marilyn Monroe, and Audrey Hepburn, a more contemporary idol of Trixi’s is Ozian actress Catrina Glass *She speaks with a Trans-Atlantic accent *Being trans, Trixi was the name she chose for herself, feeling it adequately suited her self-proclaimed "Hollywood flair" **Her birth name was Ixavier 'Notes' *Trixi as a whole is mostly a nod to Airy's undying love of classic Hollywood and also his Mexican heritage *"Trixi" is a pun on Zixi and the name Trixie, while "Alixander" is a pun on Ix and the surname Alexander **Additionally, her birth name "Ixavier" is a pun on Ix and the name Exavier *Her faceclaim is Mexican actress Carlie Guevera, a trans adult who solidly resembles how Trixi would prefer to present herself *Her theme song is Hollywood by Marina and the Diamonds 'Gallery' Trixi of Ix.png|beauty, grace, miss united states land of ix by jade!!! Trixi of Ix.jpg|bio card with clipboard icon bc yes by jade Silly rabbit trixi is for kids.JPG|READ THE FILE NAME OR ELSE. by my beloved patch : ' ) Trixi can trix me.jpeg|she is an ixian girl in fairymerica. by patch : 0 Trixi alixander secret santa.png|positively pristine lamarr-inspired 2k19 fansa gift from amatoresx!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transgender Category:Royalty Category:Land of Oz Category:Rebels Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Airy's OCs